


Prime Omega

by Obnoxious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batcest, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dubious Consent, Due to Heat and Rut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO rape, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Omegaverse, POV Dick Grayson, Possessive Dick Grayson, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious
Summary: To get rid of the Red Hood once and for all, Black Mask has a plan. No better way to tame a rebelious omega than get him mated to an alpha. But which alpha to choose...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Prime Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my entry for the DickJay 2021 Event running from the 8th to the 14th of February. The prompt is Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not super happy with this one, it feels a bit rushed to me, and I'm late with posting the fic anyways, but I have a lot of work at the moment with deadlines looming for college and the third(!) lockdown we're having here hitting me pretty hard, but I did my best. I really hope you'll get some enjoyment out of this!
> 
> I'll be having one other fic for this event for sure, so look out for that one as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Dick noticed was that his head hurt. It wasn’t an unbearable headache or a migraine, but he had definitely been knocked out cold.

The second thing he noticed was that he had to be laying on a soft surface, arms and legs splayed out. Probably a mattress, maybe on a bed.

He tried to remember what had happened, but he only came up with a blank. He was fairly certain he had mounted his bike to make his way from Blud over to Gotham. 

He ever so slightly moved his arms, only to confirm his suspicion. Yes, definitely cuffs or some sort of restraints attached to both his wrists, of course. Yep, this was definitely Gotham. Although, to be fair he had to concede the old Haven wasn’t much better on that front.

The third thing he noticed was the smell, and what finally made him move and open his eyes wide. 

He hadn’t meant to, but that smell…. It was the sweet and unmistakable scent of an omega on the cusp of heat, hot honey and cinnamon on a bed of wild roses, unbelievably arousing and oh so irresistible. It was the promise of a fertile omega in great health and shape, ready to be bred. He arched his back off the mattress and opened his eyes to instinctively search for the source of that tantalizing smell. 

“Finally our hero has decided to join us back in the land of the living! Took you long enough.”, Dick heard a male voice, slightly muffled, say. But as soon as he opened his eyes, all he could see was the omega, right in front of him. 

And oh shit, it was Jason. 

Jason, completely naked, breathing heavily, his cheeks, shoulders and breasts dusted in the loveliest shade of pink, a layer of sweat glistening over his hot skin. His hair was disheveled, his black fringe falling into his eyes, pupils blown wide, his thick black lashes wet with tears. Two strong arms, clad in a gray suit jacket and hands in black leather gloves, were wrapped around Jason’s torso, restraining his movements, and damn him if that didn’t look incredibly hot. 

‘Those could be your arms’ a little voice inside Dick’s head supplied unhelpfully, and he violently shook his head to think straight again, because the man those arms were attached to was Black Mask.

Black Mask, with that stupid mask that gave him his name covering his face, sat on his knees on the bed in front of Dick, propping Jason up and holding him in a firm grip. It had been Black Mask who spoke to him in the beginning, who now spoke again: “Now that you’re awake, and you seem ready, the ceremony can begin.”

It was only then that Dick managed to tear his gaze away from Jason, only to discover in horror that he was completely naked and sporting a raging boner, to top it all of. He tugged again on the restraints on his wrists, discovering them to be leather bound cuffs on an iron chain attached to the bedposts. He started tugging on them harder, but they were firmly attached with no give, and he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment at how exposed he felt. “Let us go!”, Dick demanded, “why are you doing this?”

Roman gave out a dark chuckle as his hands started moving over Jason’s exposed skin. Jason squirmed as one hand wandered up towards his breast, cupping it and squeezing at a perky, rosy nipple, while the other hand wandered down to his thigh, grabbing it and forcing Jason’s leg further apart, exposing his most intimate parts. Dick didn’t want to look, knew he shouldn’t look, but couldn’t look away either. 

There, under the cutest, little cock Dick had ever seen, was Jason’s cunt, folds already shiny with his slick. It seemed as if Jason’s cunt was winking at him, begging him closer, inviting him inside, and like a Siren’s call, Dick found it hard to resist.

“Dick...”, Jason, spoke now, and it was only his voice, breathless, that brought the alpha’s attention back to the omega’s face, “we-we need to fight this...”

Another chuckle escaped from behind Roman’s mask. “You still got something to say, sweetheart?” He craned his head forward from behind Jason to get a better look at the omega. “I’d hoped at least your heat would finally get you to shut up, but I’m sure a knot will do. The only thing you, my dear, need to do is roll over and take Nightwing’s cock here!”

Dick almost choked on air. “What do you think you’re doing?” he barked at Sionis. Did that sicko really think he would be mounting his own little brother, right in front of him. 

Because that’s what Jason is, Dick had to remind himself. Jason was his little baby brother, his Little Wing, not an exquisitely mouthwatering omega, not mated as of yet, on the cusp of heat, wet and ready...Dick shook his head violently again, he needed to think clear. He needed to remember what Jason had said, ‘we need to fight’. Or maybe he said ‘fill me up and knot me’?

Oh shit. Dick realized that he couldn’t think straight anymore, and his cock was still painfully, achingly hard. His skin was starting to feel hot all over and he couldn’t stay sill anymore. He was going into rut, triggered by his close proximity to Jason in full heat. This was bad news.

“See”, Roman started again, “Red Riding Hood here has been a thorn in my side for quite a while now and I’ve been thinking hard on how to get rid of him. I could kill him, of course, but that would get me into a heck of a lot of trouble with the Bat and his associates, possibly even the big blue one from Metropolis, and that’s a risk I’m not willing to take. Wouldn’t be great for the business after all.” His mask clad face was still hovering over Jason’s shoulder, one hand caressing a thigh, the other still squeezing the tit from earlier.

“And then I thought to myself, well what else could I do to finally get this little omega bitch off my back once and for all, and it hit me. All I had to do was make sure to find him a nice suitable alpha to get mated to and nature would take its course. That would be especially sweet, since this omega here values his independence so much, thinks he doesn’t need an alpha and all that bullshit. Alas, I’m a beta. That’s where you come into play, stud.” Dick couldn’t see it because of the stupid mask but he was sure the creep had winked at him. 

“If you really think that’s what’s going to happen you haven’t seen what’s coming at you, Black Mask!” Dick growled out between gritted teeth. He had to keep calm, keep his thoughts collected and find a way to get him and Jason safely out of this. Jason, he could tell, was already too far gone in his heat to be of any great assistance, so he had to keep his head in the clear, for both of their sake.

Dick wasn’t a specialist when it came to heats, had obviously never experienced one himself, but he knew that it almost completely paralyzed an omega, rendered them submissive and docile in order to appeal to an alpha, and that was especially true if an alpha was close to them during the heat, as Dick was close to Jason right now. There was little Jason could do, a victim of his own biology. That’s why it was so important for an omega off suppressants to have a secure nest were to sit out their heat, only surrounded by people they could trust. It was too much of a risk otherwise.

And Jason, as far as Dick knew, hadn’t experienced many heats as of yet, inexperienced, which made him even more vulnerable. He wasn’t used to it yet. He had been on suppressants for most of the time after he had presented, but Dick knew he was off them now, as per Leslie’s recommendations. Being on suppressants for such a long time severely increased the risk of cancer, as birth control for omegas still wasn’t as safe as those for beta females.

Roman must have known. 

But Jason wasn’t the only liability, Dick had to concede. His own erection was enough proof of that. Each passing minute brought his own rut closer.

“Look Onenightfling, what I’m offering you here is a piece of prime omega real estate! I could auction this little bitch here off and make myself a nice buck and then some! I’m being nice here by giving him to you! I can’t lie, I have a bit of a soft spot for him. That being said, if you aren’t interested, I’ll gladly keep him for myself.” Roman opened the zip covering his mouth and brought it close to Jason’s mating gland on his throat.

“No!”, Dick surged forward towards the two of them, but unable to reach out, the restraints on his wrists holding him back and painfully cutting into his skin. Something dark and ugly, possessive, was brewing in his stomach, and he snapped his teeth at Roman. “He’s mine!”, he growled out before he could stop himself. He felt the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense up, veins popping underneath hi skin, glaring at the beta, keeping himself upwards.

With the zip now open, he could see Roman’s lips curling into a smile. “Alright then. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.” With that, he got off the bed and dragged Jason forward on the mattress towards the headboard and then pushing him down, so he was laying on his back next to Dick, legs stretched wide apart.

Unable to control himself any longer, Dick immediately crawled on top of Jason, pushing his legs further apart and keeping them in place with his knees. Jason scent was simply irresistible, and he breathed it in deep, lungfuls of it, opening his mouth to taste it on his tongue. 

He looked down at the omega’s prone body underneath him, perky little breasts that would grow nicely in size once he was bred, lovely wide hips for child bearing and the prettiest blue eyes looking up at him. He had always known his Little Wing would grow up to become a prime omega. Even death couldn’t change that.

“Dick”, his omega called out, voice hoarse and breathless, “we can’t let this...we can’t-”

“Shhhh...”, Dick cooed at his omega. His hand running through the omega’s thick black hair. He didn’t know when the cuffs around his wrists had come undone, or who had undone them, but he didn’t care. All that mattered right now was Jason, and that he needed his alpha.

He ducked his head to kiss a trail from Jason’s neck over his collarbone to his breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Jason breathed in sharply, arching his back, all the while shaking his head. “No...no-ah. Dick, we need to stop this-God.”

Dick spent the words no mind, continuing his exploration of Jason’s body, down his tummy, over his navel, all the way to his cunt.

Jason was already thoroughly drenched, folds glistening with slick, the scent making him heady this close.

Without preamble, he grabbed Jason’s hips, keeping them in place, while he dived in, running his tongue over Jason’s folds and inside his cunt.

Jason tasted delicious. Dick opened his mouth, eagerly swallowing down, licking the omega clean.

Jason moaned, his breathing quickening, his hand finding it’s way to the top of Dick’s head, putting the faintest amount of pressure.

Dick moved his head to the side, sinking his teeth into the soft skin and flesh of the inside of Jason’s left thigh, eliciting a yelp from the omega, followed by another moan.

Blissfully submerged by Jason’s arousing scent, he straightened back up again, running his tongue over his lips to catch any last remnants of slick on them. His hands still on Jason’s hips, bruising, he dragged the omega into his lap, lifting his ass of the mattress, aligning his leaking and aching cock with the younger man’s hole.

The omega was looking up at him through thick, dark lashes, biting down on the hand in his mouth, expression uncertain.

But Dick knew he had exactly what the little omega needed, so he pushed forward, pushing his cock past Jason’s folds, into the inviting heat, breaching. As soon as his cock was inside, Jason’s cunt clamped shut around him, a hot, wet, velvety cage massaging his length.

The alpha threw his head back, eyes closed, moaning low and deep, as he pushed his length all the way inside Jason to the hilt. Dick felt like he was finally home.

He dragged his cock slowly back out again, reveling in the feeling of Jason around him, clinging to his cock, not wanting to let him go. So once only the tip remained inside, he snapped his hips back forward, burying himself completely in Jason again. The omega screamed out loud, the arousal and pleasure heavy in their intermingled scents.

Dick did it again, and again, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts, groaning, wanting to bury himself deeper in his omega.

He looked at the omega underneath him, eyes closed, his face the image of pure bliss, the long neck unmarked. His to claim.

In that moment, the alpha did not hesitate one moment, putting his arms underneath Jason’s torso, lifting him up and pressing him against his chest, sinking his teeth into the omega mating gland and biting down until he drew blood.

They both came at that exact moment, sharing their orgasm, Jason practically screaming as Dick buried himself as deep as he could inside his omega, filling him up with his load, his knot quickly forming, Jason’s cunt clenching around it.

As they came down from their high, Dick locked his still bloody lips with Jason’s, unwilling to let them catch their breath. He plundered the omega’s mouth, Jason letting him, going all lax and content around his alpha’s knot, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Dick’s neck. After the kiss, they locked eyes, the omega speaking, his voice breathless, “Alpha...”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dick doesn’t know how many more times he knotted Jason that night. After the first time, all his memories are dissolved into a hazy mix of lust and sex, the feeling of Jason around him and the taste of his mouth and slick.

But eventually, their combined heat and rut came to an end. Dick was laying on the bed, feeling exhausted, dehydrated and hungry, but at the same time never having felt better in his entire life. And wasn’t that fucked up.

He knew what they had done, what he had done, was utterly wrong. He should feel ashamed, be disgusted at himself, for what he had done to his little brother, what he had put him through. Instead, he felt like this had been the best moment of his life so far.

He had fucked his own brother. He had mated his own brother. Bruce would castrate him, no doubt.

Next to him on the bed, Jason was laying on his side in a fetal position, his back turned towards Dick. He seemed completely still. Was he asleep?

Dick propped himself up on his elbow, looking at the omega. They needed to get out of…wherever they currently were. They needed to contact Bruce, or Oracle. They needed to get back to the Batcave.

Dick laid his hand on Jason’s arm, softly nudging him. “Hey, Jason-”

“I’m so sorry”, he heard a little, watery voice talk to him. In the beginning, he almost didn’t recognize the voice, but it was Jason speaking.

He frowned, hovering over the younger man to get a better view at him. Now, he could clearly see the tears running down the omega’s cheeks, quietly sobbing.

He immediately felt a pit opening up in his stomach. His omega was in distress.

“Jason, what-”

“I’m so sorry”, Jason interrupted, slightly turning his head to look at the alpha, “this is all my fault. I’m so sorry I dragged you into this. I should have fought harder against this, against me. I’m so sorry...”

Now that the omega had started, he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself anymore. Dick wrapped his arms firmly around Jason, shushing him until he stopped rambling, embracing him firmly. He started purring gently, rumbling deep in his chest, in order to calm the omega down.

“Jason...none of this is your fault, do you hear me? None of it. I’m not blaming you, so you shouldn’t either.”

And it was true. Dick shouldn’t be surprised by Jason’s reaction, but Jason was absolutely not at fault. They had both been tricked. If anything, Dick was the one to be blamed. He should have been able to keep his Little Wing safe, but he didn’t. 

After holding Jason close to him for several minutes, the omega finally calmed down, his tears drying down and his sobs ceasing. It was only then that Dick finally took in their surroundings.

They were in a generic looking, medium-sized room, only one large window on one wall, next to the only door into the room, overlooking a larger, enclosed space outside of the room. Beside the bed, the only other furniture the room contained were a few chairs and a large desk area right in front of the window, allowing Dick to guess that this had to have been an office or room for security staff at some point. They had to be in a larger warehouse complex.

Black Mask and his men had left a long time ago, of course, but Dick couldn’t remember when. He probably hadn’t noticed in the first place, all of his senses occupied by Jason. Thankfully, their gear had been carelessly discarded right next to the door, so at least they had some clothes to put on.

Dick contacted Bruce as soon as they left the building, and sure enough, Sionis had brought them to an abandoned warehouse in the most secluded part of Gotham’s docklands.

Bruce, of course, was his amicable self, scolding him for how they had all been looking for them for the past few hours and lecturing him about taking precautions and always being prepared for everything and anything and so on.

Dick felt only relieved that Bruce and the others hadn’t found him and Jason in the middle of their...yeah. It was definitely better this way.

They all met up back in the cave, Alfred immediately rushing to them to check them over for any injuries. All he found, apart from the obvious signs of dehydration, exhaustion, hunger, and the smell of embarrassment in their scents, was the still fresh scar on Jason’s neck, in the shape of Dick’s teeth.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, maybe Dick was avoiding Jason. It had been over a month since the last time they had seen each other in the Batcave. It wasn’t that Dick didn’t want to spend time with Jason per say, but things had changed between the two of them, obviously. 

Understatement of the century. Dick just didn’t know what to do about it.

Dick knew that hiding away from Jason wasn’t the solution. The younger omega was his mate now, and that came with responsibilities. 

Dick couldn’t stop thinking about him. Once you mated someone, claimed them as your own, a connection was created, a bond that made it hard for you to spend prolonged periods of time with your mate absent.

And so Dick found himself thinking about Jason constantly, longing for his presence, missing his touch, the heat of his body, the softness of his lips, his scent, the taste of his mouth. At night, in his dreams, he relived the heat and rut they had shared together, ruining his sheets in the process, and it was just infuriating. He was jacking off in the shower to the thought of his own mate, for crying out loud.

Then again, Jason had always been a sensible subject for him.

When Bruce had first brought him in, he didn’t want anything to do with the little orphan from Gotham’s streets. But then, he had joined the Titans, and they were forced to spend some time together, and that’s when he had noticed how good he smelled and how cute he looked in his little pixie-boots. And that Roy Harper was a bastard and should keep his grubby hands away from his Little Wing, and really, he shouldn’t have been surprised when he found out that Roy and Kori-

Anyways, he ignored all of Jason’s calls and didn’t respond to any of his texts, so he shouldn’t have been surprised when the omega showed up on his doorstep in Bludhaven one evening.

After he allowed Jason inside he closed and locked the door again and exhaled a deep breath. He turned around towards the younger man only to find him in the middle of his small kitchen slash living space, eyes trained to the floor and awkwardly fidgeting with his hands. “I tried calling you”, the omega started, “but you never got back to me, so...”

Jason seemed so lost and unsure of himself, it was tugging at Dick’s heart strings. He hadn’t meant to hurt his...Jason. He cleared his throat before talking himself. “Well, now you’re here, so tell me what you want.”

He cringed inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn’t meant for them to come across so dismissive and aggressive, but he did feel on edge.

Suddenly, a waft of anger blasted towards him from Jason’s scent, and the omega scowled, showing his teeth at the alpha. “So this is how it’s going to be?”, he screamed, “you’re going back to your lovely old self with me? I always knew you hated me, before you ever got to meet me for the first time, but I really thought this, at least this, would change things, even for you!”

And then the anger cleared out of the air, only to be replaced by grief, sadness and distress. “Why do you hate me?”, Jason sobbed as his face dissolved into tears, bringing both his hands up to wipe the tears away.

Dick was so taken aback by this sudden outburst of emotions he felt like glued to the floor, unable to move. Jason thought he hated him? Why?

He took a tentative step towards the omega. “I don’t hate you Little Wing. Why would you say that?”

Jason let his arms fall back to his sides and looked at the ceiling. “Oh please, don’t act dumb! Before I died, we barely exchanged five sentences with each other and you were conveniently absent for most of my missions with the Titans, and after I came back, you still avoid me like the pest! God I hate this. This whole mating stuff released some stupid hormones that makes me overly emotional all of the time.”

Dick frowned, because he knew he couldn’t really refute anything Jason said. He can admit, back when Jason first joined the pack, that maybe he did act a little like- okay, a lot, like a major jerk. But then and now were two completely different instances.

Back then, he had been jealous at the new Robin and his relationship with Bruce. Bruce, who had replaced him with a new, shiny Robin. A new pup to take his former place in Bruce’s heart. Now though, he avoided Jason because he shouldn’t feel so attracted to his little, albeit adopted!, brother.

He took another step towards the omega, holding his hands up in a placating manner, hoping for his scent to come across as calming and soothing. “Look, I know I didn’t treat you right, and I’m sorry I ignored you for the last couple of weeks, I just needed some...time. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Jason took a deep, shaky breath before lifting his head to finally look Dick in the eyes again. “If you don’t want to be my mate...I get it it. But in that case, we’ll have to figure something out. Find a way to break the bond, find another alpha to overrule your claim. We-”

“NO!”, Dick growled out, interrupting Jason. He felt a familiar feeling creeping up in his stomach, the same he had felt all those weeks ago on that fateful day in the warehouse. Jason had been shocked by his sudden outburst, flinching, stepping backwards and pressing his back against the nearest wall, eyes wide.

But the idea of someone else, another alpha, claiming his mate, his omega, was absolutely unacceptable to Dick. He could smell it in his own scent surrounding him, the anger at the sheer thought of it and the possessiveness towards his mate.

Without waiting another second, he stepped forward, trapping the younger omega in between himself and the wall and wrapped his arms around Jason, holding him firmly against his chest and pressing his face close to the omega’s scent gland, next to the mating bite. He felt a shiver going through Jason’s body.

Dick inhaled deeply the sweet scent of his omega, and it was only then that he detected the change in Jason’s scent. It was subtle as of yet, but clear to Dick nevertheless, the slight scent of milk and powder.

He backed away just a few inches so he could look Jason in the eyes. “You are pregnant.” It wasn’t a question. He could see the uncertainty and fear in Jason’s eyes.

“Is it mine?”, he asked. He needed to know.

“No, it is Jimmy Olson’s”, Jason rolled his pretty blue eyes, “Of course it’s yours, you dumb-ass! Whose else would it be?”

Dick knew he gaped, he must’ve looked like a complete idiot. “That’s why you came.”

“Well, I thought you should know.”

Dick was left speechless for a moment. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to have a pup, with Jason. 

He was going to become a father. 

His omega was pregnant. He did that.

Suddenly, he felt the strong urge to take his omega, to claim his mate again.

He ripped the button and zip on Jason’s jeans open and dragged them down his legs with the underwear, before freeing his own already hard cock out of his pants, lifting Jason up with one forearm underneath his bum and driving his cock into that lovely cunt.

Jason squirmed in his hold, keening, as Dick lined his teeth up with Jason’s mating gland and bit down again, reaffirming his claim. Jason was moaning now, his cunt producing cupious amounts of slick around his invading cock, running down his length and over his balls. At some point, Jason must have gotten rid of his jeans because now his legs were free to firmly wrap around Dick’s waist. Dick soothingly lapped at the mating bite, cleaning the blood away and lessening it’s sting.

“You’re mine Jason, do you hear? Mine”, he growled, in between kissing and biting at Jason’s neck, his breath hot against wet skin. “My omega, I’ll never give you to anyone else, all mine. My omega carrying my pup. Mine alone.” Jason audibly purred in his hold, his cunt massaging his cock.

Jason nosed against Dick’s cheek. “Please alpha, take me to bed, please!”

In the back of his mind, Dick thought how in the end, that bastard Sionis had gotten exactly what he wanted. He discarded that thought as he carried his omega into their bedroom.


End file.
